User talk:Toa11
Re: Oh, Come On What do you think? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 15:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...? What's with the random CaPitaL LettErs? oH! thAt's fuN!! LoL! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, "rank"? I'm an admin, if that's what you mean. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 17:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I'm not a Beaurecrat, I can make people admins. I'm not a rollbaker, I can do more than just rollback stuff. I don't know what a Sysop is. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 17:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fuck off I can so whatever the hell i want and you cant stop me! Well get him.... he's gonna pay for what he's doing ...... if not from us gods, then by these mortals who run this.... IF THEY EVER STEP IN! Im not dumb enough to make an account retard Then ud block me and thank you for helping with the anon vandilizim Warboss95 16:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ive been playing lego all my life of corse i know what bionicle is. it sucks that the story ended Warboss, creator of GAO 22:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) My apprentice My apprentice (SWZala) has forgiven you. She can't come on because she is busy. But trust me when I say when she has forgiven you. You are hesitant. I also see that you... well don't believe and believe at the same time? Am I right? I have seen what you wrote on percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com and... let's say you doubt. ~Cosmos Perhaps? But I have not heard of any. My name... It's just my name. That is all. Apology accepted. Though I think... never mind. I don't think it is important. I never called you evil I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was looking on the demititan wiki and I saw you were talking to stephan, so yeah sorry Mr.oboe77 13:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I didn't call you evil, I just wasn't sure I could trust you The Genie is just wrong. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, my mortal dad and mortal brother do that to be all the time. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cuz! :D How's It going? Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 16:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Nothin Much...Playing with my I-pod touch...:D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 19:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) All is forgiven. ~SWZala I like Catherine or Cat better. :D I think the war's over, for now at least. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my name's Ava. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Ferb The Genius 22:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!! I AM THE SAME CAILIN! I'm Cailin Minor Goddess of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music! Ferb The Genius 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) You can, but I prefer Catherine or Cat. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -_- Because it's my chat name on The demigods Chat and I love Phineas and Ferb.................. Ferb The Genius 22:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -facepalm- I choose Catherine as my middle name. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Um. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Really? Most boys Age don't like Phineas and Ferb....XD Ferb The Genius 22:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? I'm 11............................XD Ferb The Genius 22:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I know. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) names lol, no fricken way!!!!!! ur name is the male version of mine!!! my name is Alexandra, but i hate that name and make everyone call me Alex. some people try Lexi, Alli, and Alexa, but i am not sure if i like that or not, so i make them call me Alex. lol, this is sooooooooooooo weird!!!!! do u know that r names r Greek in origin, and they both mean "Protector of Mankind" so weird. i dont really find myself the mankind protector kind. Alex just means "Protector". random. i wonder if our parents knew what our names meant when they named us? huh. i am unclaimed still, but i doubt we r siblings. i dont find myself fitting any of the characteristics of a child of Hades. my friends think i am more like (in order of most likely to least) 1.) Lady Athena (i have been a strait A student as long as i can remember) 2.)Lord Apollo (i am good w/ music) 3.)Lord Poseidon (LOVE the water) 4.)Lady Aphrodite (some say i am pretty, but i am not sure. i think it is the least likely, but whatev) 5.)Lord Zeus(i am really bossy), and least likely (only him because i have a HUGE temper) 6.)Lord Ares. ok, just thought that wuz really weird that we have such similar names. hey, do u know the answer 2 my riddle yet?!!!!!!! u r an idiot. i hate u. There's nothing we can do about it. My master will just destroy him PERMANENTLY. ~X P.S. How do you create links to your user page for your signature? Coz' when I tried experimenting (I was bored and I did feel well that time, now I'm lazy to think) they all just kept coming out as words w/o a link. Um, I didn't get your test thing. ~X I think I get it. Lemme give it a test run first. X 12:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC)